Redemption
by blood-hybrid-of-darkness96
Summary: What happens after Death restores Humanity? Follow along as the Horseman are reunited, and discover a few surprises along the way. slightly different characters ex. War is not easily angered, Strife is not so defiant, Fury is sort of flirty. Will be Lemons, but is not Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OHMYGAIA THERE IS ACTUALLY A BRACKET FOR THE DARKSIDERS SERIES!**

 **Warning: Rated M for Extensive Violence, Gore, Sexual Themes, and Profanity**

 **Chapter 1: The Fall**

"To return Man to the Earth... Will require a Sacrifice."

Without a word, I stepped forward and looked down into the well of souls. I reached up and removed my mask, the very mask I had been granted by the Charred Council as a symbol of my purpose for the balance. The very mask that had become a symbol of fear for so many. With one small, final glance at the shards of the Amulet embedded in my flesh that held the souls of my brothers, the Nephilim, I fell forward.

I felt myself hit the water, if it could be called such, and nigh instantly, the pain which had been accompanying me since I slew the Crowfather disappeared, replaced by a pull in my abdomen.

"No..." came a faint whisper. "Not alone..."

The pull increased, and instead of floating aimlessly amongst scattered souls, I was falling through the air. Ash and smoke clogged the air, and my face felt as though it was masked again. As the wind rushed through my hair, I reached up to find I did, indeed have my mask once more. Instead of the gear I had accumulated through my trip to redeem War, I was in my Horseman Garb. ( **Imagine a Cross between the Angelic Armor Set and the Demonic Set- Similar to the Armor of the Horseman** ) The Seventh Seal had been Broken. War was redeemed.

I landed suddenly and drew my Scythes; Decay and Rot, assuming my standard position (oh how I lamented not being able to use Harvester all the time). The smoke cleared slowly, to reveal Strife standing tall with his pistols Mercy and Redemption raised. Next was Fury, my sister who leaned forward slightly with her whip at the ready and her hair whipping in the wind. Finally, War was shown, his red cloak in tatters, his sword Chaoseater in one hand while the other crushed the Seventh seal.

Uriel, who was standing before War with a horde of Angelic warriors, paled at the sight of the Four Horseman. War stood in the middle of a crater, and behind him, we rose. I was furthest back, and so furthest up the sides.

"It seems, brother, that you have finally become the tallest of us..." Strife quipped dryly without looking at me. His voice was surprisingly deep considering he was thinner than I. Fury tittered and I could almost feel the smirk on War's face.

"Have a care, Strife. Though I am not as tall as you or War, need we be reminded who the Council left in charge?" Fury chuckled.

"Oh, come now brothers. Now is not the time for petty squabbles," she said. In stark contrast to the three of us, with our varying gruff (me), deep (Strife), and smooth (War) voices, Fury's was more melodious than Lilith could ever dream.

"Indeed, brothers. It seems the End War is upon us. A shame humanity is absent for the Judgment," War said. As usual he spoke quietly, but with authority. It had always aggravated me that was so quiet, unless enraged.

"Humanity is restored, War, their souls are safe in Eden until such a time as the Earth is clean again," I told him. He nodded silently and we again turned our attention to the angelic host. I hefted Rot slightly.

"Now, Uriel, we can do this the easy way, where you flee with your wings tucked back to whatever angelic world you can. Or we can do this the hard way, where your wings are torn from your bodies and joined by your heads." I saw Fury shudder in delight.

"Oh, Death. But you do know how to make a girl happy." I smirked behind my mask, but kept my gaze on Uriel. In truth, I liked the Angel. She was dedicated, strong-willed, and intelligent with the ability to command the respect of her troops. But that wouldn't stop me from killing her. She blanched even more.

"We will go..." she was cut off by one of her men, who flew at War with a cry and his blade ready to plunge into my brothers' chest. He never made it. A whip crack, a gunshot, and two wet _schlick_ s happened all at once. Decay lay on one shoulder and Rot on the other, while Chaoseater rested in the crook between his shoulder and his neck. His head, which had a bullet hole in the forehead, had a shocked expression on his face. A thin golden line appeared at his neck, and his head fell to the ground, revealing his wings sliding off slowly.

As one, we had reacted. I had cleaved the Angel's head off with a scissor cut, War had intended to vivisect him from shoulder to hip, only stopping because I was in the way, Strife had shot him, and Fury had sliced his wings off with a flick of her whip. When his lifeless corpse fell to the ground, we stood straight and glared at the rest of the horde, many of whom were swallowing in fear.

"Any one of you who wishes to live, turn now and flee. Do not let me see you on Earth again," I called loudly. About half of the horde turned and flew away, screaming. Uriel looked back at me sadly. The remaining force still numbered about Twelve thousand.

"Perfect... three for each of us," Fury said excitedly. Honestly, she was happier about war than War was. Without another word, I dashed forward, slicing, hacking, cleaving, and chopping into my 'designated group' of Angels. They had sealed their fates by staying, so I felt no guilt. I heard screams all around me, and more than a few solid _thumps_ as the bodies, wings, heads, limbs, etc his the caked and dusty earth. I was only half-way through the horde, when I felt this was going too slowly. With a maniacal grin hidden by my mask, I snapped my scythes together to form Harvester.

"Show-off..." I heard muttered from behind me. Strife got on my nerves, but we were brothers. I just sometimes wished we hadn't been granted nigh immortality and near invincibility so I could kill the bastard. I ignored him in difference to swinging Harvester in increasing arcs and bisecting hundreds of angels at once. The moments blurred together, until I stood amidst a field of corpses, leaning slightly on Harvester to observe my surroundings. War was sticking his blade into the ground and leaning on the pommel, Strife was crouched back on his heels, and Fury was sitting comfortably on a large pile of dead angels.

"The sun sets soon... what do we do?" War asked with a small huff. I chuckled darkly.

"We set up a camp and rest. Tomorrow we move out."


	2. Chapter 2: Camping- for Nephilim

**Chapter 2: Camping- For Nephilim**

We made tents from the dripping wings of Angels all around us. Well, the others did. I prefer to lay out under the stars, or the dust-choked sky I guess, and not be confined. As I lay down, resting my hands behind my head and looking skyward, I heard the light snores that denoted War falling asleep, the easy breathing of Strife's slumber, and the restless turning of Fury. I do not sleep, always feeling as though something was always watching me. Insomnia was one of the things I had been cursed with upon my birth to the First Ones.

"Fury, if you don't quiet down, you will wake Strife," I said lightly, letting her know I was aware she was awake. Fury huffed and crawled out of her make-shift tent and shuffled over to where I lay. She sat next to me and leaned over, resting her head on my extremely narrow, and uncomfortable, stomach. She ran her index finger around my chest idly, looking at me with eyes full of questions.

"Why did Absolom go on a rampage as he did? Why did we have to slaughter our kin?" her voice was so full of sadness, it could only be for one reason.

"You fear you will be alone for eternity." It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway. Fury, contrary to what most seem to believe, the Charred Council included, was in fact a _woman_ in every sense of the word. She yearned for love, or at least companionship, and wanted to be able to search for what she felt would be her true love. But with only three other males of our race alive, it made it rather difficult, or so I would imagine. Even before we had become the horseman, I had never taken interest in the females who seemed to constantly throw themselves at me with the Nephilim.

It wasn't that I had no desire, it was just that I was more focused on my goals than finding any form of affection. That had only become more demanding when we had become warriors for the balance. I sighed.

"Fury, I do not know the answers you seek. You know I have never been particularly good with these things, nor have I shown interest in them." I felt her head nod slowly, her hair rubbing on my stomach as something warm dripped onto my chest. I looked own to see Fury's eyes closed, a few tears dripping out.

"Yes, I know," her eyes opened. "Death... would you... hold me?" I nearly choked on my own spit. "War and Strife do not interest me. I have always admired you, even when we fought alongside Absolom, but I knew you held no interest in anyone in that way. Only recently, after War rode, did I realize it was more than admiration. Angels are too soft, and Demons are too cruel. Only a Nephilim or a Man can truly please a Nephilim in any way. Mankind is technically extinct, and of the Nephilim, only the four of us remain. Please, Death?" I heard the plea in her voice, and saw the desperation in her eyes. A plea to not be alone anymore, a desperation for companionship beyond that of a fellow Horseman. A sigh escaped my lips and flowed around my mask. I looked her. She seemed to think I was about to say no, so she started to rise, tears falling in rivulets. That settled it. I had never seen Fury cry, I had never seen her so vulnerable or weak. I rested a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at me dolefully.

Without a word, I pulled her to me and lifted my mask, planting a light kiss on her lips. She stiffened in shock slightly before she melted into it. Strife would say this was wrong, that we were Horseman, and siblings, that we must put our duty first, but it's not like the four of us were actually _related_. The only two of us who shared any blood at all were myself and War. He was a Younger, but we were quite literally brothers. Strife was from another of the First Born, and Fury was directly form Absolom, though not a First.

Fury leaned forward, molding her body to mine, somewhat awkwardly, and forcing me to lay on my back. She tried to deepen the embrace, but I pushed her back. She whined lightly.

"Fury, we must ease into this. I am not sure I am... quite ready to do anything like this," I said quietly. She looked crestfallen, but nodded slightly and kissed me once more before replacing my mask and resting her head on my chest.

"I understand, Death. I will wait." she ran her hand lightly over my chest, listening to my heartbeat.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3: A Startling Discovery

**A/N: Oh... I actually have someone interested in reading this fic? Wow. I just started this as a side project for kicks. Huh.**

 **Chapter 3: A Startling Discovery**

Fury had gone back to her tent, and actually fell asleep. I lay under the amber sky, watching demonlings fly by over head. War grumbled in his sleep, and Strife snorted slightly. I sighed to myself, lamenting to myself of various things. I was also pondering why We Four were kept so ignorant of the proceedings of the Balance.

We were kept from the knowledge of the Well of Souls, kept from the knowledge of Corruption- the reincarnation of Absolom- and all it had taken. We were especially kept from the knowledge of how badly the Balance had fallen. The Charred Council would have some explaining to do.

I was ripped from my musings by a loud scream, followed by several moans. A small shudder ran down my spine. The new inhabitants of Earth had really disturbed me when I'd come here to retrieve the Rod of Arafel. Of course, I was in a different city then, but they were everywhere. War jolted awake when another scream ripped through the air, this one all too different from the previous.

His eyes narrowed and he reached for Chaoseater.

"That sounded almost human," he growled and I nodded agreement. I stood quickly while he snapped to wake the others, and I hefted Harvester.

"Wha...?" Strife said blearily.

"We heard something. I'll go with War and investigate. You two stay safe," I said bluntly. Strife grunted an affirmative and Fury yawned. War placed his blade on his shoulder and we sprinted off in the direction we heard the near-human scream.

Moments later, we saw a Crawler hunched over, not in itself strange, but it was clutching it's head, and other Crawlers, and even a Burster, were closing in, looking very aggressive towards that one. Then I noticed the Crawler looked less... dead, than the rest. Almost like it was... recovering.

"By the Balance..." I gasped. War jumped forward and began swinging, mowing down the other Crawlers as the Burster ran at me. I swung Harvester and sliced it in half, then drop-kicked it away into the crowd, where it exploded violently and cleared most of the Crawlers. The lone Crawler suddenly screamed, making the near-human screech we'd heard. It sent chills down my spine.

It turned to me and opened it's mouth.

"Help...me..."

War Froze. My mouth dropped behind my mask. This one being was slowly, but surely, and quite visibly, fighting back Corruption and becoming human once more. We had to protect it. Another wave of Crawlers surged forth, and I soon lost myself in the slaughter War and I commenced. Humanity, it seemed, was returning from Eden sooner than was meant. We Four had a duty to protect this mortal.

I whistled loudly, and Despair sprung up from beneath the soil. As I sat astride him, his pale ghostly mane flickering, Fury and Strife came into sight and joined in the battle. When all lay before us, Strife turned to the turning Crawler and raised a pistol. I quickly stood in front of the pitiful thing.

"Death, it must be laid to rest."

"No, brother," War cut in. "It is turning. It is returning to it's Humanity." Strife turned rigid, and Fury gasped, then looked at the creature once more. True enough, the being was now almost fully human, with only mild Corruption evident. It's hair, which had a moment ago been grey, dull, and stringy, was now a deep brown, near black, and was slowly growing to the ears.

The figure filled quickly from being small, bony, and frail, to healthily muscled and tall. When the transformation was complete, which took all night, but we were in no hurry, a young Human male lay in a heap at our feet as we gaped. His clothes were in tatters, and his breathing was shallow, but a human lived upon the burning Earth, and now we had to protect him. Fury stepped forward timidly, looking at the young male, seemingly about to shake him to see if he was well, when he took a deep shuddering gasp and shot up. We all jumped back.

"Mortal, what is your name?" Strife asked harshly. War and Fury glared at him, but he ignored them.

The young Man looked around confusedly, seeking the source of the voice, and when he saw us, he whimpered and fell back, scuttling back on the ground out of fear. I pitied him. Fury stepped forward slowly, holding her hands out in a universal sign of "I mean no harm."

"Mortal, you are in the middle of the End War. You are the only Human left in existence, and we are sworn to protect you," she said soothingly. The boy whimpered again, but slightly less so and stopped scuttling backwards. Fury stopped and crouched on her heels.

"What is your name? Mine is Fury."

"I know who you are, Horseman," the boy said. Fury became rigid, as did we all, and Strife growled slightly. His voice was almost as deep as War's, but scratchy and weak from disuse. "Though I wish I didn't."

"How do you know us?" I asked calmly as I stepped forward slowly. I didn't wish to frighten him. Yet.

"Kinslayer," he said slowly, a little fearfully, but with respect and a small nod. I started and returned the nod. "I know of you, because believe it or not, I played a videogame that centered around this. War was mislead to starting the Apocalypse early, and Death sought to return Humanity to the Earth and redeem him." all our jaws dropped as he slowly stood. He was taller than Strife, but shorter than War. At least a good six-foot-four. His eyes, now that they were easily seen, were a deep Hazel.

"What is a videogame?" Strife asked gruffly.

"It's not important right now. The point is I know of each of you, and what War and Death have done recently at least. I just wish I didn't."

"What is your name, Mortal?" War growled. "Or do you wish to be known only as 'Mortal'?" the boy shook his head, his neck-length hair swaying with the motion. Fury seemed mesmerized by it.

"My name..." he looked confused for a moment as he cringed and touched his head. "Is Jonathan... I can't remember my last name though..."

"Last name?" Fury piped up.

"We have two names at the least, but often times more. I have three, but I can't remember the last two..." Fury looked at him sympathetically.

"What do you remember?"

"Just my first name, a few things from the games, and fire... falling from the sky... after that, I woke up here. I don't really remember anything else. When I try it..." he grunted in pain and doubled over, clutching his head. Fury sprang forward and kept him from toppling to the ground as his hand started glowing. I grit my teeth at what showed up.

This boy, Jonathan, was marked with the symbol of the Charred Council.

This mortal was vital to the Balance.

 **A/N: Okay, every chapter from here on out is from Jonathan's perspective. And yes, this is a self-insert story. I WILL NOT be making myself look cooler than I really am. In fact, I'm pretty sucky actually. I'll tell the truth. And yes, that is actually my name. You might get my middle name, but not my last. If you have beef, don't read it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Surviving Death

**A/N: Heyyo! Okay, so... I have people that like this... huh. Anyway! Guest. Yes, you will get plenty of your Death x Fury. Calm down. I also encourage everyone to read my other fictions! Please and thank you!**

 **Chapter 4: Surviving Death**

I paced around the quick, impromptu campsite that the Horseman had set up. War was leaning against a destroyed wall, his large blade resting next to him, snoring gently on the other side of the fire. Fury was sprawled about five feet away, next to Death. Strife was sleeping in a crouch, his head hanging. How he didn't fall, I don't know. Death was lying on his side, breathing deeply, resting his head on his arm. I knew he wasn't asleep.

"Death, I know you're awake." he sat up and looked at me. I shrugged. "Your breathing was wrong."

"I do not sleep."

"You're an insomniac too, eh?" he nodded. I sighed and looked into the fire, pulling my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around my shins.

"You really care for her, don't you?" I suddenly asked. He stiffened a little.

"I care for them all, they are my family."

"You know that's not what I meant. I've always had a knack for seeing other people's relationships, and solving everyone's problems."

"Except yours..." I nodded slightly. Throughout the day, a few more memories had surfaced. Hazy things, like clear smoke. I knew a few of my skills, likes, and hobbies, but I couldn't remember much else.

"Jonathan..." he said slowly, looking at me with eyes filled with limitless rage, but tempered with caring. An odd combination. "I sense there is a story here."

"Probably," I said with a shrug. "Have you ever been so close to something, having it within reach, and then it's suddenly snatched away the moment you move to take it?"

He nodded with a sigh. "All the time. It drives one mad. Eventually, you just stop reaching."

"That's what it's like with my whole life right now. I remember small details. A flash of color, a feeling of fear. Crippling sorrow..." I said, my voice dropping. "But when I try to arrange them into a cohesive whole, it just falls apart. It's the most aggravating puzzle in the world. And the fact I can recognize that it's missing just makes it worse. It's like..."

"Like you're chasing a target that never stops, and never slows down. So you just keep falling more and more behind," War said quietly, apparently having been awake and listening. I nodded dejectedly. "We have all felt somewhat like that once, Mortal. When all Nephilim were brothers, when we searched for our place. We were incomplete."

I bristled at War, and he seemed to notice.

"I have a name, War. Just because I am a mortal, does not mean I appreciate being addressed as such."

"What you appreciate does not matter, Mortal. All that matters is that we keep you alive. I will not cater to you. You will pull your weight as anyone else among us, or you will be left behind, Vital or no."

As War continued, I felt my blood begin boiling with rage. I could tell my pupils were contracting to pinpoints, but I felt something happening to my irises.

"And how would you feel if everyone addressed you only as 'Nephilim'?! Or better yet, how about 'Seal-Breaker'?!" War growled at me, and that was the only warning I got before he lunged at me, Chaoseater forgotten by the wall. My vision went black, and I heard nothing. I had no knowledge of what was happening, and it scared me. When I finally came back to full awareness, Death was pinning War to the ground, twisting his arms painfully. Strife and Fury were each holding one of my arms and pulling me away from the much bigger man. My face felt tender, my jaw hurt, and my nose was bleeding.

War didn't look much better. His nose was broken, one eye was swollen shut, and his mouth was leaking blood.

"Jonathan... stop struggling!" Fury said to me as she tugged my arm again. Strife was grunting in annoyance and exertion.

"Who knew a mere Mortal could compete with one of the Horseman?" Strife panted as the two finally pinned me against another wall. "It seems this one will not be completely useless."

Fury grunted affirmation and kept holding me as I slowly calmed.

It seemed I had survived a fight with certain death.


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

**A/N: Seriously, has no-one ever heard of black-outs? Okay, basically blacking out, in anger, is the equivalent to Adrenaline, on steroids, with anger issues. Where Adrenaline boosts your strength up to three times, black-outs can increase your strength by a minimum of six times, and a maximum of ten. Everything else will be explained.**

 **OneHellOfWriter: you might be right, or you might be wrong. That could go either way. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: The Aftermath**

The fight had left my eyes long ago. I had stopped struggling, and Fury was standing in front of me. Strife had walked over to War and Death a little while ago to see what would happen next.

"Where did that come from?" Fury asked me, resting her hand on her hip and cocking one eyebrow. I merely grunted. She scowled at me.

"I'd like an answer. Or would you prefer me to call you Mortal?" I snapped my eyes to her, and felt the anger crawling back. She fidgeted a little.

"I don't know where it came from," I growled. Fury flinched at the malice in my voice. "But I can tell you what triggers it."

"You're very... violent for a mortal, Jonathan." her words set something off inside my head. I suddenly heard whispers in my mind, and in my ears.

 _"She doesn't like you. You are a nobody. You're too worthless to even be in her notice."_ I flinched violently and my hands flew to my ears, cupping them, as I curled into a ball, still on my feet. Memories came flooding back and tears began rolling down my face.

"No..." I whimpered. "No no no, please not this again..." I felt her hand appear on my shoulder, but couldn't hear her words through the cruel whispers in my ears. Schizophrenia...

I saw a boot land in front of me through my tear-filled eyes, creating a small puff of dust. I vaguely heard Death talking to Fury. _They plan to be rid of us. We must slaughter them before they can do so to us._

"No..." I groaned to myself as I rocked back and forth, cradling my head in my forearms. I felt talons grip my shoulder, causing me to snap my watery gaze up and see Death looking me in the eyes.

"Jonathan," his voice cut through the whispers. "What is wrong?" my tears finally broke from my eyes and streamed down my cheeks.

"My Schizophrenia... it came back! I don't want it anymore! Get them out!" I began clawing at my ears, only for Death to grab my wrists roughly. I saw pity in his eyes.

"Explain what Schizophrenia is."

"It..." I choked out with a sob. "It's a mental disorder that has varying side-effects. I have two... mental whispers and auditory hallucinations..." I felt, rather than saw the other Horseman come closer in their curiosity. "Mental whispers give me ideas... they try to influence me to break, and burn, and destroy. They're only suspicious and violent... but ultimately harmless..."

"And these... Auditory hallucinations?" Death ventured. I shuddered and gasped in fear, then hiccuped wetly.

"They're the bad things in the night... they stay in my ears. They whisper to me, make my self-esteem non-existent."

"What's an example?" Fury asked gently. I blinked at her, surprised I could hear her over the Ears. I changed my voice to be a dark, seductive whisper, but one that snaked it's way into your very soul.

" _You'll never get anything right, you're an incompetent ape. These Nephilim will never accept you. You are nothing._ " I saw Fury, War, and Death shiver at the coldness. I hadn't even used some of the crueler ones. Strife looked at me with wide eyes. I saw a single tear in the corner of his right eye as we locked gazes. He understood. He knew. He suffered.

"How long?" he croaked.

"Seven years," I whispered. His shoulders slumped. The others looked between us in confusion. "You?"

"Two hundred and forty-three."

"Strife?" Fury asked tentatively. He snapped his suddenly hard gaze to the female.

"Let us just say I am... uniquely able to relate to this human..."

"You have this... Schizophrenia as well, don't you? Since when?" Death questioned. "A lot of things happened two hundred and forty-three years ago." Strife lowered his head. It was never easy to admit your problems. Least of all to your family.

"Ever since... Altheas," he muttered, barely audible. Fury gave a small pitying noise. I, meanwhile was sifting through seven years of memory that pertained to my disorder. So, basically the whole seven years, considering the Ears never stopped. I remembered the whole story that Death had asked about earlier.

I had lost the best thing to ever happen to me over a stupid joke. It was kind of hard to stay chipper after that.

War was looking at me with empty eyes. He held no emotion, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Strife, Fury, and Death were huddled together talking quietly. I rose as steadily as I could, turned- rubbing the heel of my right hand against my right ear- and simply began walking. Walking had always calmed me. I heard shuffles and a few sighs, then Fury appeared next to me, keeping stride with my longer legs. She had to take a step and a half for every one of mine.

"Where are you going?" she asked, mildly annoyed I hadn't given any notice.

"Nowhere. I'm just walking." my voice sounded cold to me own ears. Empty. It happened when I was emotionally distraught or my feelings were too strong. I just... hollowed out until I solved a few things.

"Why? It serves no purpose. And you shouldn't wander too far from camp."

"I'll be fine, considering I have one of the Horseman walking with me. And not everything has to serve a purpose, Fury. Sometimes you just _do_ them."

"Everything has some kind of purpose," she refuted. I saw out of the corner of my eye, her crossing her arms.

I shrugged indifferently.

Walking sometimes was just walking.


End file.
